Gone Extended Ending
by InsertPhenomenalNameHere
Summary: Extended ending to the one-shot "Gone." I would suggest reading that first.


**A/N: So I have decided to write an extended ending to** ** _Gone._** **If you haven't read that one-shot yet, go read it now, before you dive into this! Warning: you may need a box of tissues. Anyway, this is relatively short and provides some closure, but it still made me cry. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

GONE EXTENDED ENDING

 _Jason's POV_

I don't think anyone was nearly as shocked as Piper and I when Festus crash-landed onto the grassy hills of Camp Half Blood with an unconscious Leo on his back. I could tell he was unconscious rather than dead due to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Piper literally fell to her knees beside him and started bawling tears of joy. I let tears pour out of me as well, falling beside Pipes in shock of seeing my best friend alive.

Hazel was sobbing too, and Percy and Annabeth were both crying a little. Yes, Percy too. And Frank? Even the big guy let a few tears fall out.

The entire camp was in shock.

The missing hole had been filled.

The presumably dead Leo Valdez had finally returned home to Camp Half-Blood.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS HAHA YOU THOUGHT LEO WAS DEAD IN _GONE_ , DIDN'T YOU?**

Leo stayed in the infirmary for a few days, and when he woke up he immediately started crying and screaming with no sign of stopping. Nobody could approach him.

I decided to try anyway.

I walked into the infirmary with Piper by my side.

"Leo, buddy," I whispered softly, "what happened?"

He started to sob harder.

"We're your best friends," Piper pleaded, no charmspeak evident in her voice.

"I-It's too painful to talk about," Leo stuttered, "b-but C-Calypso s-she's g-gone. F-forever. D-dead."

"But she's immortal," I pointed out, confused.

"She left Ogygia to be with me," he whimpered, "her immortality faded, and it's all my fault!"

"Oh, Leo!" Piper cried out, "it's not your fault! She loved you! She will _always_ love you!"

"Sh-she's gone! And it's all my fault!"

Piper sat down next to him, and he started crying a fresh round of tears into her shoulder. She muttered some soothing words into his ear and patted his back.

I sat down on the other side of him.

Sometimes you just need some friends to help mend a broken heart.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS _NOW_ IT'S GETTING INTERESTING**

Calypso didn't know what to do.

Seeing Leo like this _killed_ her, but she didn't know how to help him.

She needed him to move on, or at least to be happy.

She needed to see his smile.

She needed him to be happy.

For her.

But how would she reach him?

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS BRACE YOURSELF THE TEARS ARE COMING**

Leo was a wreck.

A mess.

A shell of a man.

Then he saw her, her image flickering between the mossy pine trees of Camp. He was sure it was a hallucination, but he didn't care.

"Calypso," he sobbed, "I love you! Don't go!"

"I am already gone, Leo," she spoke calmly. "Hades granted me one last wish. To speak with you. Leo Valdez, I love you. More than anything. But I am gone now, and seeing you like this kills me all over again. Please, if you really love me, you have to let go and move on. Be _you_ again. The real you."

"B-but…"

"Please," she pleaded, "for me."

"Calypso," he sighed, reaching out to touch her fading image.

"I love you," she whispered as her image died away completely.

"I love you, too," Leo said gently, "Sunshine."

Calypso smiled in Elysium.

 **THIS LINEBREAK IS NOT CRYING, HER EYES ARE JUST...SWEATING**

Leo never moved on.

But he turned back into his old, cheery self soon enough.

He died when he was eighty-six, peacefully in his sleep, and landed in Elysium, easily.

He reunited with Calypso there, and then his life was complete.

They were together for all eternity, happy.

Because she was never truly gone.

~The End (Really)~

 **THE FEELS! THE FEELS!**

 **CALEO FOREVER!**

 **I hope you guys liked that! Read and review please! Reviews make me happy! :)**

 _ **"Humor was a good way to hide the pain."**_

 **-Leo Valdez**

 **Bri**


End file.
